


Specially Crafted

by Slwmtiondaylite



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-27
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All things truly wicked start from an innocence." Ernest Hemingway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specially Crafted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 3 ep, "Villains."

They say some men are _born_ evil.

He was not.

He _became_ evil.

He wanted to be special. To be unique. He didn't want this.

They created him.

Molded. Shaped. Formed him.

She was their instrument.

She was his betrayer.

She stood before him, pretty as a picture.

He smiled. He trusted her. He liked her. He could even love her, his savior.

"Hi. Do you like pie?" she asked, holding up a freshly-baked pie. She cringed. "That rhymed, didn't it?"

He laughed softly.

For who knew the downward spiral towards evil could begin with something as innocent as pie.


End file.
